A More Carnal Instinct
by Ferivae
Summary: Hermione froze. Remus stared hungrily at her and the figures behind her. He had not regained his mental state after the full moon. She realized the only way to save them was if Remus could act on a more carnal instinct. *CONTENT UPDATED*


_I like the RL/HG pairing. This is just one of the musings I've had._

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc.

* * *

**Carnal Instincts**

Hermione froze. Remus merely stared hungrily at her and the injured figures behind her. She, Harry, Snape, and Remus had ended up getting separated from the rest of the Order when moving Harry to their new Head Quarters over the summer.

"Ms. Granger, move aside," Severus Snape commanded fearfully.

But Hermione had her mind made up. Harry was unconscious on the ground behind her. She had to protect Harry. And Snape. They were both too important to lose for the fight against Voldemort.

The blood pooled under where Snape propped himself up on his arm, clutching the gash Remus had made in his chest.

Snape ordered her to retreat once again, but she ignored him, keeping her eyes on the uncontrollable man before her.

It was the night _after_ the full moon but a hex thrown at Remus during a fight with a Death Eater during the full moon had messed with his transformation. Another hex thrown at him only minutes ago had completely changed him. He was in his human form but still quite strong and acting on his more feral instincts. He had not regained his mental state; the man stood before her, but it was the wolf in control.

Hermione realized the only way no one would be killed was if Remus could act on a more _carnal_ instinct. She realized what she had to do.

Even as Snape shouted at her, she stepped toward Remus. He garbbed her roughly and Apparated them to a secluded area in the nearby forest.

He quickly grabbed both her arms and pinned her to a tree. He said nothing merely looked at her, his breath ragged. She could tell that Remus was fighting to take control, but she could not see Remus in the bloodshot, yellow eyes.

Her grip on her wand failed, but she knew her wand would do her no good. She didn't want to risk angering him at the moment anyway.

Like an angry dog, he moved forward and sniffed around her, investigating her thoroughly. He heard him growl and she thought her plan had failed for a moment and that he would kill her - then his lips crashed onto hers, almost painfully. It worked. She had tricked him into acting on his other instincts, rather than his killing instinct. But now she was afraid of what would come next.

With a low growl he began ripping at her clothing, tearing her shirt and pants off as well as his own. She could feel where his nails had broken flesh on her arms, her back, and her legs. The smell of blood only seemed to drive him on.

Still pinning her against the tree he forced her legs open and forcefully thrust inside of her. She cried in pain from the rough entry. His hips crashed onto her as he thrust into her again and again. She felt his hot breath on her neck and couldn't help but appreciate the sensation. This _was _the man she had an admiration for. Seeing him like this, so feral...she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling if his body against her.

Almost as if he could sense her sudden arousal, he shifted her hips to get a different angle and she moaned loudly as he hit her most sensitive spots. Her moans and the smell of blood only kept him going stronger and stronger.

It seemed as if they went like this forever, him pushing so hard into her. He growled into her ear, eliciting a moan. They had a good rhythm going but it soon turned to more desperate, needy thrusts as they both approached climax. She wrapped her legs tighter around him and squeezed her legs, urging him to go faster, harder.

She felt her tension building to an almost unbearable amount when she finally felt the pleasure explode through her body as her eyes closed. He felt her muscles tighten and clamp around with her climax, and he climaxed with her, both moaning in ecstasy.

He held her up against the tree while they both regained their breath. As he let her down, she looked in his eyes. She could see Remus regaining control.

And as Remus slowly reawakened he looked at Hermione and realized what he just did. He was horrified as he looked at her. She stood before him bleeding from his scratches all over her body. And yet she maintained a weak smile.

"Why…why would you subject yourself to that? I'm- I'm so sorry," he stuttered, still horrified at what he had done.

"Well…you were going to kill all of us otherwise. I chose what was best for all of us. Harry and Snape can't die. They're too important," she said slowly, tryong to make him meet her gaze.

"And you think you're not?" Remus questioned lightly.

"I knew what I had chosen. I don't regret it," she almost whispered.

He moved forward and cupped her face in one of his hands. He just looked at her, his eyes shining with a hint of tears.

"I- I am so sorry," he said, hanging his head.

"Don't be," she said confidently and she kissed him.

He was confused but it felt right. He felt a different wolf instinct kick in suddenly. He had found his true mate.


End file.
